


【真遥】人间烟火-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto





	【真遥】人间烟火-lattice

【真遥】人间烟火-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】人间烟火](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c9ccde36)

[个人作品归档【真遥】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_d69b37c)   


大学生AU，感谢 [@安安安生](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=833897801) 的评论与点梗

哈鲁酱生日快乐，当真是好久不见了！

\------------------分割线------------------

  


**人间烟火**

by lattice

——夏天要结束了。

橘真琴将文件袋收起，任七濑遥先一步迈上路堑，踏着烟火的余/烬，一前一后重归喧哗的人间。

“岩鸢——”七濑遥开口，目光循入万家灯火，短促的字符为水汽吞噬，唯余长足的缄默。橘真琴在虚空中望去，良久等来一句，“……岩鸢夏日祭的烟火，是要别致许多。”

“还以为遥见了烟火，会多些落笔的灵感。”

“也不尽然。”

渔村出身却家境不菲，供得起美术系的高昂学费。孤独浮萍的第二回相逢，却终有天堑横亘其间。校辩论队员橘真琴是健谈的一方，又天生是上佳的聆听者，从寥寥回应中悟出诚挚，如此尚且不够，更甚要读懂每个颦蹙，“遥是想买茶点吗？这家不如前面那家好吃。”

——也更便宜实惠。对方称无需他读心。抱歉抱歉，遥在摊位前站了许久，照顾弟妹成了自然，我的兀自揣测若让你不适——好坏解释一番，七濑遥垂下眼睑，递来纸巾包起的绿豆糕。橘真琴推说不饿，视线勾勒他面庞精细的棱角。想起烟火开落在蓝眸的如/梦/似/幻，晕/在颊侧的心向往之，一时突然又能理解他、读懂他，不同的身份与出身，却同样无所适从的灵魂。

二十岁的橘真琴大抵忘却初次看烟火的具体，只知是同一处河畔骑在父亲肩上痴痴望向河心岛，不曾有鳞次栉比的遮挡，父亲宽阔的后背撑起一片天。烟火戛然而止，父母撒手人寰，留下嗷嗷待哺的双胞胎弟妹。而今被贴心护在里侧的七濑遥婉拒了传/单，好脾气的橘真琴接过海豚表演的广告纸，童年时每月一度的海豚表演向来场场不落，酒香不怕巷子深。今时不同往日，莫非海洋馆经营不善要倒闭了？——向往自/由的生灵不应是人类的臣属，七濑遥如此训/导，面上依旧古井无波。

“抱歉，只是小时候父母带我看过，一时有些怀念。”

“……该抱歉的是我，我不该轻易指摘你的回忆。”对方抬眸，“不看海豚表演的话，之后有空我陪你去。”

“哈哈，遥的读心能力不亚于我呢。”

没什么困难的，对方别开脸。第二次相见而已，或许是宿命的缘分。亲戚们踢皮球间饱尝冷暖，磨练出一身圆/滑本领，却不愿被施舍怜悯。初见时七濑遥立在不招致瞩目的好位席，保证歌声无阻碍地传抵，而他生来自带气场与结界，距离感对橘真琴而言刚刚好。好兄弟鴫野贵澄帮忙张罗打点，租来全套音响。橘真琴人缘极好，又一副好歌喉，晚间天桥下半个月唱出名气。一曲终了关闭耳麦，黑发蓝眸的年轻人拨开熙/攘的听众向他而来，画夹镶刻有本校美院的院徽。好美的歌声，他说，眸中亮晶晶的，像星星坠入汪/洋。

“不不，不用。”见对方打开钱夹翻找，橘真琴连忙推阻，没有落魄到卖/唱为生，自尊与自傲也不容许他沦/落。大学城活络气氛的举措，会拿到不菲的酬劳，甚而带动临近商家的生意，便利店都给他打折。他忙不迭地解释，鲜少对初见之人兜了底，“同学只需要全身心感受音乐就好。”

经由音符寻到知音并非易事，若歌声能成为某位同仁象牙塔回忆中无可替代的一隅，便是成功一半。对方了然地收起钱夹：任何动机不妨碍我的夸赞。橘真琴唱歌时不戴眼镜，待他走近才知晓面容。对着蓝眸中自身泛/红的面颊，向来口若悬河的主唱舌头打结，差点憋出句土味情话：哪里，我的歌声若能辉映你的美，才是荣幸之至。

他当真想了许久，一时只在词汇库里搜出个“持/靓/行/凶。”正/酣的融融被尖/声刺破——来，这位小哥点一首，鴫野贵澄土味喊麦，叫好声此起彼伏。蓝眸青年放下画夹，于四面八方声/浪的汇聚接过话筒，“点一首《Careless Whisper》”。

先发夺人的掌声供橘真琴清嗓，鴫野贵澄搜寻伴奏时，大学城霎时漆黑一片。电力停运的五秒后，不知是谁起头，人群心照不宣亮起手机手电，如丛丛萤火烁动在蓝眸。流畅至极，是迄今最好发挥。而纵使橘真琴老练通达，却不曾赶巧在广袤宇宙中微小的瞬/息开一场个人live。太阳光传到地球需要8分18秒，供他对着熠熠生辉的蓝眸无伴奏清唱，任惴惴不安的心脏鼓/荡着胸腔。

“有这样一副好歌喉，为什么不深造声乐？”

待街灯复而映出平乏无奇的世间，唯余二人并肩而坐。得知名为七濑遥的青年于本校美院主修油画，却不需洗尽稚气为生计发愁。不肯直言囊/中/羞/涩，橘真琴委婉表态：我没有给我汇款的父母，全靠勤工俭学。相当羡慕七濑同学，有条件为热爱付诸终生。

“不比你大城市出身，我是乡下人规矩少——直呼名字就可以。”

“好的，遥（haruka）……”

遥（haru），对方指正，任他喃/喃两音节的契约，“既然如此，我们间不需要弯弯绕绕，七濑同学……啊，遥！遥也喊我真琴就是了。”

——同我在岩鸢养的狗名字相近，七濑遥摊开画夹抽/出一张，形神兼备跃然纸上。入目的却远非玩/球的小黑狗——大海与沙丘，日式房屋错落有致，乃至石板阶梯，皆如亲历般熟谙，更堪比画的作者日后频频入梦来。橘真琴甚少对陌生人阿谀奉承，而七濑遥其人看似寡淡，笔下的斑斓却浑然天成。

“真琴不必抬举我。灵感匮乏，只能想到老旧的题材。”

“即便外行看热闹，但美的东西就是美。我知道找寻灵感的好去处，或许遥知道河畔的烟火？”

“没去看过。每周一度，想必千篇一律。”

顾虑到对方或许思乡甚笃，橘真琴颔首：不如笃信流于世俗的事物照样有它的美。大学城气氛开/放，扎堆看烟火的人群向来不乏同/性/情/侣，七濑遥不见实体，却想必听得懂极/尽/暧/昧的暗/示。

彼此留下联络方式，向各自校区分道扬镳。七濑遥的社交网络同他本人一样冷感，却浸/染浓郁的艺术氛围。而橘真琴笃信实用主义，不曾尝试创作，爱好也仅限于翻唱他人曲目。

——真琴不妨试着作曲，或许去当个P主，凭你的才华定能大有作为。某次被对方回复道，他便试着自行弹唱，唱被镀上鎏金的帧帧幕幕，唱令他近乡情怯的七濑遥，曲入愁肠更化为缥缈的念/想。

记忆的真实比真实的真实更真实，七濑遥又这般隔空提点，橘真琴依他所言，徘徊在河畔的石阶追寻可遇不可求的灵感。而对方近期忙于提前一年的毕业展映，又对下里巴人看不上眼，性子更是喜静不喜动，大概率不肯赏脸。烟火的观众纷至沓来，小商贩们顺势张罗起摊位。忙碌众生相中，橘真琴唯独瞧见他莅临喧闹的人间烟火，携着渔村水汽迎着江河朝向，步步向他而来——他的灵感与欢/愉，再度被命运主动呈递到眼前。

“我来赴约了，”七濑遥说，“真琴的笑颜比上次更真实。”

学着成双对的好友或恋人，心照不宣地择了个河滩落座。LED屏虚/浮在不息的川流间，载起那畔纸/醉/金/迷的光点，这岸大学城却一派朴素清明，亦是象牙塔的殊荣。无需眼镜便眺见显眼的粉毛——鴫野贵澄约了几位朋友跳上旧渔船，仿佛是童心未泯的团建。挥手唤着真琴离岸，乌木篷船驶向阑珊夏日里小小的河心岛，圈圈涟/漪/揉/碎云翳星光。

“哈哈，贵澄他们闹惯了。遥知道吗，大学城原本是废弃的渔港。”

对方眉心不动声色地蹙起——鴫野贵澄给七濑遥极差的第一印象，起身后坐的七濑遥尤显欲盖弥彰。“最后一次全家五口看烟火，兰和莲——我弟弟妹妹，才两岁，真是岁月不待人。”早早与贵澄互称名字，却连贵澄都不知弟妹真名。为缓和气氛，橘真琴指向半空的孔明灯：不如我们也买一盏来放？

“真琴有什么愿望？”

“希望兰和莲考上理想的高中。”

用文件袋占位，二人当真捧起一盏孔明灯——说出来就没效了，七濑遥提醒，却用油漆笔替他逐字写在布面。他万般眷恋地望向七濑遥眸间冉冉升起的星火；而事关烟火本身，向来不过是借此追忆罢了。

纵使天幕里目不暇给的终是过眼云烟，他固然想将七濑遥认作超脱时空的永恒具象。此后数日不曾相会，只不时给对方点赞留评。遥或许真是你的灵魂伴侣呢，鴫野贵澄满面八卦，先一步宣告橘真琴行将脱单的好消息。当事人将欢呼鼓掌置若罔闻，消停后更甚的落寞袭/来，只得刻意忙碌到无暇肖想。

足步匆匆行过街口，逢上午后枝条与写生的七濑遥。对方并非抛头露脸的风格，而常去的图书馆正由对方独坐桥前描摹，不知情时二人足迹交互，跳跃式共鸣缀成的爱意破/茧/而/出。灵感缪/斯曳起扑面的潮/风，河流从桥下淙淙走过，命运大多是这般不可言说。

七濑遥是驾驭色彩的好手，只消得灵魂安身便为街巷添/色几分。劳碌所限无从察觉每日涉足的美，现由他点睛之笔草木皆有魂。一时兴起的产物送给真琴——对方递来裱了框的油画，烟火、孔明灯、一家五口，仿佛潜入每个难以企及的梦境。而自其抬眸的一瞬，橘真琴开始真正读懂他，以嗅到渔村掺进沙土粗/粝的水汽为始，更有浪花拍/打于足下。供他们亲临的印象派画作铺展开来，是他们，而非孤身一人，若是追根溯源，相爱的意义大抵在于此吧。

“来这里写生还是头一遭……仿佛能接近真琴般。”

“遥已经，将我读透了呢。”

我没做特别的事，七濑遥别过脸，任他窥见眼尾的笑意。

“一如既往重写意，我很喜欢，但有美中不足。”

“愿闻其详。”

两个世界的人罢了，橘真琴时常想道。斑/斓/驳/杂的回忆在眼前共融，再无枯/冷暗/夜需要独自蜷身捱过。行将落幕的酷暑蝉鸣，催着他鬼/使/神/差探寻恒定不变的可能。

“——需要有遥在。”

不谢幕的烟火，无止境的怀恋，一/吻/堪比永不褪/色的故乡歌谣。我能够的，橘真琴又想，纵有山水之隔，总有勇气与诚挚营造堡垒，容许他们互为避风港。

被赠予人间烟火的七濑遥默然颔首。爬山虎攀上青砖红瓦，乐团合奏自圆窗中逸出。而他的脸/红不是因为亚/热带的气候，而是因为那天太阳不忠，出卖了那一年的夏末心动。*

Fin.

*“他的脸/红不是因为……夏末心动”出自《太平山顶》。

大家好久不见！假如有人还记得我，应该能看出我的文力精进与文风变迁。久违地文艺复兴，想刻画真遥间互为归属与近乡情怯、隔阂与soulmate、恒定的情谊与飘渺的宿命等矛盾感。而“近乡情怯”用以形容写这篇时的我，也是再恰当不过了hhh

我是在真遥鼓起勇气迈出创作的第一步，至今对此方感庆幸。四年前l/o/f、微/博与贴/吧的支持与鼓励，亦或现今的红蓝评，堪比童年治愈一生。从真遥淡出后的同人写作，我曾被卷入莫须有的事端与勾心斗角，看透人情冷暖见惯世态炎凉，甚少有机会与人敞开心扉坦诚相待。纷至沓来的恶意当前，不曾有一刻真正丢下笔。我无意改变任何人，唯有对写作本身保有虔诚的心，某种意义上也是真遥与大家的功劳。

不畏人言随心所欲写文的时光，无忧无虑可堪称少女的我自己，怎会不怀念呢？自真遥后再无人称被我的文章拯救，更无人对我说“常回家看看”。正如岩鸢对于真遥，橘真琴对于七濑遥，真遥本身与2016在真遥的日子，时至今日仍是不褪色的白月光，是永不枯竭的勇气源/泉。

我很久不曾在文末像夏令营返家的小孩子般敞开心扉倾诉。感谢你们持之以恒的善良与温暖，肯让我相信世间有长久不败的心意。如果还算喜欢这篇，不妨给我红心蓝手，在评论区同我聊聊。之后若有机会与灵感，大概会再为他们动笔。

感谢点文的妹子，这次我写得很开心！感恩相遇，期待下次相会！

  


[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

  
2020-06-30  
评论：11  
热度：62

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c9d9174d)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c9cc20b7)  


评论(11)

热度(62)

  1. 共8人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://shaoyeyanglemaomao.lofter.com/) [YiBo](https://shaoyeyanglemaomao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://shubo48822.lofter.com/) [舒柏](https://shubo48822.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://guwo7241.lofter.com/) [顾我°](https://guwo7241.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://meteorrain.lofter.com/) [流星飞上了天](https://meteorrain.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://afu-link.lofter.com/) [小熊抱枕](https://afu-link.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://halujiang967.lofter.com/) [哈鲁酱](https://halujiang967.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://halujiang967.lofter.com/) [哈鲁酱](https://halujiang967.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://hxb41.lofter.com/) [啊是阿阿阿煦_](https://hxb41.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://hxb41.lofter.com/) [啊是阿阿阿煦_](https://hxb41.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://renyu257.lofter.com/) [nanya](https://renyu257.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) [ねこ](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) [ねこ](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://7583898814.lofter.com/) [.](https://7583898814.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://m18321589183.lofter.com/) [霁曈](https://m18321589183.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://jiangdong941.lofter.com/) [江東](https://jiangdong941.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://lightinthedark581.lofter.com/) [Light In The Dark](https://lightinthedark581.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://weibojuanhai.lofter.com/) [微波倦海](https://weibojuanhai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://backinblack728.lofter.com/) [秋落音](https://backinblack728.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://backinblack728.lofter.com/) [秋落音](https://backinblack728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://toyeerzhijinm.lofter.com/) [Toyeer](https://toyeerzhijinm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://shixieyiyeshichuqi.lofter.com/) [王必咸](https://shixieyiyeshichuqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://guochap.lofter.com/) [果茶：p](https://guochap.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) [人语井边桐](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) [人语井边桐](https://tonraeki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://beiyuqiuze.lofter.com/) [北雨秋泽](https://beiyuqiuze.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://beiyuqiuze.lofter.com/) [北雨秋泽](https://beiyuqiuze.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://aibingbingdeshenhaixianyu.lofter.com/) [咸鱼吃草🌝🌚](https://aibingbingdeshenhaixianyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) [Svegliarsi La Mattina](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) [Svegliarsi La Mattina](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) [安安安生](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) [安安安生](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://chimijianchongdefunujueburenshu.lofter.com/) [楸锦](https://chimijianchongdefunujueburenshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://shiebushe---yangxiangchitang.lofter.com/) [斌.](https://shiebushe---yangxiangchitang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://zhendehaoqiya.lofter.com/) [秋秋秋噗](https://zhendehaoqiya.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://zhendehaoqiya.lofter.com/) [秋秋秋噗](https://zhendehaoqiya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://zhuyezi976.lofter.com/) [封钥](https://zhuyezi976.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://li0805.lofter.com/) [宇.宙.分.解](https://li0805.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://nagisaowo.lofter.com/) [渚🥂👔](https://nagisaowo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://nagisaowo.lofter.com/) [渚🥂👔](https://nagisaowo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
